


Banging the Drummer

by ateezinutopia



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezinutopia/pseuds/ateezinutopia
Summary: A little drummer!Seonghwa cuz it's necessary.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Banging the Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the first full smut I've ever written so go easy on me lol

You’ve been a stage assistant to the current band you’re working with for about five months now and you love your job. This band has been kinder to you than any other which lets you know that their rising fame hasn’t quite gotten to their head - not all of them at least. There is one member that has a god complex and you would definitely knock him down a peg if he didn’t completely and totally affect you.

He is aware of his power and uses it to his advantage, not openly and obnoxiously, but just enough to get what he wants. He exudes charm, confidence, and danger. The kind of danger that will reel you in with the illusion of excitement and adrenaline, but leave you hurt and confused. And that is just the kind of danger that is almost impossible to resist. 

He rarely speaks to you and barely acknowledges your existence. The other boys don’t spend a lot of time talking to you, but they at least exchange formalities with you when you pass by. Seonghwa is different, he walks around with his eyes forward and his nose in the air. He’s not interested in investing his time in anyone or anything that doesn’t capture his attention, and he makes that very clear. 

He’s quiet and mysterious, but his presence can power over even the loudest person in the room. His gaze is dark, hooded, and always roaming. If his eyes meet yours for even a moment, it can send a chill down your spine. You know you’re not alone in that feeling because you’ve heard both staff members and fans gossiping about Seonghwa and his power. Wherever he goes there is talk about him lingering through the crowds. 

He’s also one of the most attractive people you’ve ever laid eyes on and every time you see him you’re breath catches in your throat. His hair is black and hangs low in front of his eyes, casting a shadow over part of his face and hiding his eyes. His jaw is sharp as well as his cheekbones, but his lips are full and pillowy, always sporting a natural shade of pink. 

His body is lean and tall, each part of him perfectly proportioned to create a modelesque build. He walks confidently, each step precise and powerful, but with the grace of a ballerina. You’re not quite sure how he manages to exist at both ends of the spectrum at the same time, but you admire it nonetheless, drooling over him from afar just like everyone else. There is not one person, male or female, that doesn’t turn their head when he walks by, followed by an instant double-take when they realize who he is. 

He’s intimidating, mysterious, suave, and tempting - oh, so tempting. You’ve had a raging crush on him since you first laid eyes on him. Every time you see him you get turned on faster than you’d ever admit, rubbing your thighs together and closing your eyes to imagine his lips on every inch of your body. But you’re just one of thousands thirsting over him, so it always ends with you opening your eyes and escaping to the bathroom to take care of your own needs before someone notices your lustful gazes thrown at Seonghwa. 

Tonight is no different. It started when he strutted by wearing his typical tight, leather pants, silver chain belt, and dangling silver earring, but tonight he was wearing a silk black button-up with half of the buttons undone. The shirt was open, exposing his chest and the top of his abdomen. There was a jeweled silver choker around his neck with a piece in the middle that hung down the center of his chest, reflecting in the light and shining against his tan skin. He was spinning a drumstick in his hand and your mouth fell open, nearly choking on your own drool as you watched him walk by. Your core instantly started throbbing and hasn’t stopped since.

Now you’re stuck backstage, clenching your thighs together as you monitor their show. Tonight is their biggest performance to date because they’re opening for one of the biggest artists in the world. The building is filled to the brim with screaming fans that chant the band’s name in support and excitement, so the boys have doubled their stage presence and are putting on the show of a lifetime. 

Seonghwa is sweaty and gorgeous as he plays the drums with ferocity and passion, his head moving to the beat as he mouths along to the song. Whenever it’s his turn to sing he brings his mouth to the microphone and the way he moves against it mixed with the entrancing sound of his voice manages to get you wetter. Your pants begin to stick to your thighs and your core uncomfortably.

You try to push all your dirty thoughts to the back of your mind, but when Seonghwa suddenly stands up before their last song and rips his shirt open, throwing it to the side of his drum set, your eyes gloss over. All you can do is stare at Seonghwa with wide eyes as the crowd begins to roar over this pleasant surprise. Your eyes stay on his abdomen during the rest of the show, admiring the way it flexes as he plays the drums and how it glistens with sweat. In fact, his face is dripping with sweat, making his hair stick to his forehead. His neck is sweating too and you watch as droplets run down his throat, the center of his chest, and down his stomach where they disappear at the top of his pants.

He smirks and smolders at the cameras throughout the song, getting the audience screaming whenever he appears on the big screen. He can’t ever seem to keep his tongue in his mouth, so you watch as he sticks his tongue out, licks his lips, or sometimes just flicks it in the air, giving your mind the fuel it needs to imagine the sinful things he would do between your legs. Your breathing becomes heavier and you grimace as more wetness leaks from you, soaking your panties and dampening your pants enough to be noticeable. Anyone walking by could see how much you’re being affected by the performance.

When the song finally ends you nearly moan out loud at the sight of him throwing his head back, his hair flying out around him and sending droplets of sweat into the air. He lifts his arms in victory, giving everyone a better look at his topless form. You swallow and watch as he grabs his shirt and begins walking backstage after bowing to the crowd and waving goodbye. You’re frozen in place until you realize he’s about to walk past you and you blink quickly, taking a deep breath and spinning around fast enough to nearly lose your balance.

You make a beeline for the bathroom, your thighs rubbing together uncomfortably from all the wetness that has started trailing down. But you only get a few feet before your manager stops you and asks you to help him hand out water and towels to the band because the girl who usually does it has to leave early for an emergency. You agree, of course, you have no other choice. 

He immediately hands you a couple towels and a water bottle, turning you in the direction of the first band member he spots - Seonghwa. You hold your breath as his eyes drop to the items in your hand and you stand frozen, hoping he can’t smell the fear or arousal on you, though you’re sure he can’t. He stops in front of you, grabbing the water from your hand and quickly tilting his head back to gulp down most of the liquid. He glances around him as he does so, looking bored as usual, which is no surprise. 

This is the closest he’s ever been to you and you finally let out the breath you were holding as your mouth falls open when you realize he’s standing right in front of you… and he’s shirtless. Your face twists into an unpleasant mixture of shock and arousal and you just manage to keep a possible gasp from escaping you. When you realize that you’re gawking at him like some sort of pervert you close your eyes and try to focus on anything other than the hottest man alive standing shirtless and sweaty in front of you. 

But you soon realize that you forgot to close your mouth as well because the next thing you know a warm hand is gripping your chin. Your eyes shoot open and you try to close your mouth but Seonghwa’s hand keeps it open. His eyes are staring into yours and there is no room for you to pretend like he isn’t looking at you and doesn’t know that you’re gawking at him. Finally, he pushes your mouth closed and grabs the towel from your hand, leaving your arms empty as they fall limp at your sides. 

“Mouth open and drooling? Are you trying to tempt me or just spark my imagination?” He doesn’t even spend another second looking at you before he turns away, walking to the manager and the rest of the band to celebrate their successful performance.

You’re left practically shaking and moaning, the only sound audible is your own heartbeat pounding in your ears. People pass by you, sending you looks of concern because you’re sure you look absolutely wrecked after the minuscule interaction. You quickly shuffle to the bathroom, trying not to create a scene as you nearly trip over your own feet in anticipation. 

You reach the bathroom and flick the lights on, already unbuttoning your pants and shoving your hand down your underwear before the door is fully closed. You lean against it for a moment, sighing as your fingers finally meet your clit to relieve some of the unpleasant tension that has formed in your body. A shaky moan leaves your mouth slightly louder than you wanted, but at this point, you’re sure everyone is too distracted to notice and you’re too sexually frustrated to care. 

The relief floods your body instantly and your hips twitch as you move your fingers in quick circles around your clit. Your mouth drops open much like it was moments before and your face scrunches as you increase the speed and apply more pressure. You become frustrated with your pants and underwear as they restrict your movements, your wetness smearing across your hand. 

You push yourself off the door, pulling your hand from your pants as you rush further into the bathroom. There is a small bench against the wall on the far side, so you grab paper towels and lay them down before quickly stripping your pants and underwear off your body. You sit near the edge of the bench and lean back against the wall, spreading your legs and trailing your hand back down between your legs to finish what you started. 

The more you imagine Seonghwa, the faster your hand moves. His deep voice rings in your ears, his suggestive words creating an image in your head that pulls a sharp whine out of you. You imagine yourself kneeling in front of him, mouth open as he holds your chin like he was before, guiding your movements as you suck him off. You imagine the noises he would make, the words he would use, the taste of him in your mouth. 

Your eyes fall closed and your head falls back as you dip your fingers into your heat, gasping at how wet you are; you’ve never been this wet before. He gets you wet with just his presence and that scares you. His power over you scares you, but you don’t want to let go of the thrill that being around him gives you. He’s sexy and sensual and sinfully gorgeous. If you had to define perfection you would use a picture of Seonghwa.

The moment his eyes held your gaze is one you won’t ever forget and will likely haunt you late into the night during times like these - when you just can’t help but relieve yourself after he gets you worked up. You moan as you remember the sweat dripping down his jaw and the way his arms flexed while he was playing, the veins in his hands and arms more prominent, and god damn sexy. 

Your fingers move faster inside of you, barely reaching the spot inside of you that has you seeing stars and creating an obscene squelching sound that carries throughout the bathroom. For a moment, you wonder if anyone outside can hear and then you ask yourself if you locked the door in your haste, but you’re sure you did because you always do. However, when you bring your other hand down to rub your clit as your other fingers move inside of you all thoughts leave your mind and all you can focus on is the pleasure. 

The wetness that was gushing out of you earlier is making everything easier and feel so much better. You bite your lip painfully hard to hold in all the sounds threatening to spill out of you, but you can’t hold back the groan that comes from your throat. Your thighs begin shaking uncontrollably and you force yourself to keep them open, but as soon as the pressure inside of you snaps and you spiral into one of the most intense orgasms you’ve ever given yourself, your thighs shut around your hands. Your hips spasm and grind down against your hands to ride out your orgasm for as long as you can.

Eventually, all the pressure and tension in your body releases and your muscles collectively relax, finally giving you a chance to breathe. You release your lip from between your teeth, letting out a sigh of relief and satisfaction before running your tongue over your abused lower lip. You pull your fingers out of you, creating a sound so wet and filthy it sends a shiver down your spine. The images of Seonghwa are still playing in your mind and you imagine him taking your hand and slowly guiding it to your mouth to make you suck on your fingers and taste yourself - so you do.

The taste is not surprising because you’ve tasted yourself before just out of pure curiosity, but imagining it’s him forcing you to suck on your own fingers after fingering yourself into delirium makes the situation so much hotter. You moan around your fingers before slowly slipping them from between your lips and lifting your head, your eyes fluttering open.

But you jump and scramble to cover yourself as you lock eyes with Seonghwa who is standing on the other side of the bathroom, just inside the entrance. All you can manage to do is let out an obnoxiously loud whine and reach for your clothes, doing your best to cover your lower region from his sharp eyes. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Your voice is hoarse and you wince at the sound. You watch as he walks to the sink, casually washing his hands and not even sparing you a second glance. Your face is hot with embarrassment and your heart is still pounding from your previous activities, but now it feels like it may just burst from your chest.

He turns the faucet off and grabs a few paper towels, turning around slowly as he dries his hands. “Long enough to catch the end of the show. Looks like we both had surprise endings, huh?” His eyes finally meet yours and he taps the corner of his mouth with his finger. You’re completely lost until his gaze drops to your mouth and you quickly lift your hand to cover your mouth and wipe away the remnants of yourself. 

“I’m so sorry. This is so unprofessional. I shouldn’t have done this. And I thought the door was locked. Oh, god.” You drop your head into your hands and try to calm your breathing and keep yourself from vomiting in front of him. 

You hear his footsteps moving further away and then the chilling sound of the door closing behind him. He left. You completely embarrassed yourself in front of him and he hardly even said anything. You run your fingers through your hair before quickly standing up and slipping your underwear and pants up your legs. 

You go to the sink and run your hands under the cold water. You’re not sure how you’re going to deal with this. Do you talk to him about it? Will he tell someone? Or pretend it didn’t happen? The fear of losing your job or being confronted about this situation makes you lightheaded and you grip onto the counter, steadying yourself. You royally fucked up.

———————————————

You didn’t see Seonghwa the rest of the night and you left the building without a word from your manager which means he didn’t say anything. But that didn’t stop you from going home and panicking for the rest of the night and only getting an hour of sleep. There is no way he can be so casual about this.

You show up to the venue for their second performance and you walk around wide-eyed and cautious, waiting for someone to look at you in disgust or for your manager to fire you on the spot. But nothing happens. Everyone interacts with you like they always do and it seems to be business as usual, so you take a deep breath and try to act as normal as possible. 

Rehearsals are in full effect and you’re busy going over a checklist when your manager calls you over. You jog to his spot near the edge of the stage, but falter in your steps when you see Seonghwa nearby, getting his earpiece setup. You swallow your pride and stop beside your manager. “Yes, sir?”

“Lia is still out for her family emergency, so I need you to take care of her work as well because we don’t have a replacement for such short notice.”

You swallow, hating that this is happening to you. Lia is the other stage assistant, but she works with the band directly, getting them what they need and helping them whenever necessary. You’re going to be working with Seonghwa. Despite every instinct in your body telling you to vomit here and now you swallow your complaints and put on a smile for the sake of your job.

“Of course, sir. I’ll grab her checklist and get started right away.” You turn away, wishing you could disappear, but instead you find Seonghwa standing closer than necessary and you brush past him before you can catch yourself.

He’s completely still and staring out at the stage nonchalantly like he isn’t completely invading your space. He doesn’t even look down at you or acknowledge your presence in anyway, so you shoot him a weird look before scurrying away to get started on your massive amounts of work.

You run around the dressing rooms preparing everything the boys need and rush around backstage taking care of your regular jobs. Having to manage two checklists with double the stress is not what you were expecting to do today, but it’s distracting you from your worry so you somehow find joy in the chaos. 

The band members are actually rather easy and don’t require much attention which makes this a lot easier for you, but you’re still on edge each time you have to walk on stage to speak to them. Seonghwa’s face may look bored and uninterested, but his eyes give him away; he keeps sweeping his gaze over your face and body. It isn’t in a sexual way - well, not completely - but he watches you closely, analyzing your every move and expression. Somehow this makes you feel more exposed than when he saw you in the bathroom last night.

“Do you guys need anything?” You ask them collectively. 

Of course, the only one who doesn’t reply with a simple “no” is Seonghwa. “Can I have help with this?” You have no clue what he’s talking about, so you move closer and when you’re just within arms reach he takes advantage of the opportunity and pulls you closer. “I have a problem with someone that keeps walking around innocently, acting like they didn’t touch themselves in the bathroom with the door unlocked. I need help deciding how to handle this person.”

His voice is low and raspy, whispering so no around can hear, but not even bothering to lower his head. He keeps eye contact with you as he runs a finger over the inside of your wrist where he’s still holding you. All the blood rushes out of your head straight to your core where you begin to throb just from his words. The surprise has you overwhelmed enough to forget every word in existence and simply stand frozen with your mouth opening and closing repeatedly. 

“How am I supposed to help with that?”

He hums and you let your eyes wander over his face, finally allowing yourself to take in his appearance at this proximity. His face is so serious while his words are so playful, tone dripping with sensuality. The combination makes your head spin.

“No suggestions?” He tilts his head to get a better look at your face and a small smirk appears. It’s the first you’ve ever seen and, hopefully, the last because the effect it has on you is immediate and strong. “No requests?”

He stares at you, probably waiting for a response, but you’re so lost in his presence, his scent, his eyes, his everything, that you’re brain stops working and you end up staring at him with your mouth open. His smirk pulls at his lips until he looks absolutely sinful and you have to force your mouth closed before you start drooling, though you keep your eyes trained on his mouth. 

“I’ll put it this way, if we both want the same thing, then meet me in my dressing room after the show and we’ll try things my way since you don’t have any requests. Deal?” You nod and he releases your wrist, stepping back and letting his face return to its usual stone-cold expression. “Good.” He walks around you, returning to his drum set. 

Seonghwa is many things and among those things he’s a risk, a risk that you’re falling into, letting yourself become consumed - ruined - by. But you’re willing to risk it all just to get a taste of him and let yourself experience his danger for yourself. Seonghwa is dangerous for many reasons, but the reason that stands out the most is that he knows he’s dangerous. He’s a risk and he knows it, he uses it to his advantage and you’re ready to experience it for yourself.

—————————————

The night passes by painfully slow. Your thoughts are consumed by Seonghwa as usual, but this time you know there will be a payoff by the end of their set. Every nerve in your body is on edge and you have to force yourself to concentrate on your job instead of ogling Seonghwa throughout their performance. But you make sure to be nearby during their last song when he rips his shirt off once again. And for a moment, you’re sure that you might pass out before you ever get the chance to meet Seonghwa in his dressing room. 

The show ends and the boys bow to the audience, thanking them for a great show and hyping them up for the main act as the leave. You stand off to the side, trying to contain yourself when you’re practically vibrating with anticipation as Seonghwa passes by you shirtless and glistening. You take a deep breath and follow after the boys to provide them with towels, fans, and water, doing your best to act calm and professional.

When you turn to give Seonghwa a towel you notice that he’s disappeared. There is no doubt in your mind that he’s in his dressing room and the thought sends excitement through your body. As soon as you get a chance you slip away from the chaos and make your way toward Seonghwa’s dressing room, picking at your nails as the nerves set in. You’re going to have to face him one-on-one in a private setting, but this time it won’t be on accident. 

The door is slightly ajar and you peek inside, knocking on the wood softly. He calls for you to come in and you push it open all the way, slipping inside. “Close the door behind you.” You comply and move to the center of the room, standing awkwardly and glancing around. You’re trying not to meet his eyes because you know you’ll melt and become putty in his hands, and you’re trying to hold your ground as much as you can.

“So I’m here.”

“You are. And you’re making this feel more like a business deal than anything.” He continues staring at you in the mirror and you bite your lip to keep yourself from looking. “You’re here and we both know why, so what do you want? Do you want to stand there or do you want to touch me?”

His words surprise you and you turn your head to meet his gaze with wide eyes. You purse your lips and try to regain some of your composure by relaxing your face. He makes a point to lean back in his chair, relaxing his posture and making himself more open and inviting. You swallow and move forward to stop beside his chair. 

“I’m going to sit here and wait for you to make the first move so I know you actually want this. You can do whatever you want.” His eyes remain forward and his arms rest on either side of the chair. Is he serious about this? He wants you to make the first move?

The sight of him waiting for you to touch him is too much for you, too tempting to ignore, so you stand in front of him and do what you’ve been wanting to do since you first laid eyes on him - you swing a leg over his lap and climb on. His eyes finally shift down to your movements, eyebrow twitching when you stop only a few inches from his crotch.

“Is this a good enough first move? Or should I keep trying?” You’re not sure where all of this confidence suddenly came from, but you’re not going to waste it. You slide one hand around the back of his neck and the other into his hair, gently tugging his head back. You take this time to relish in your power, doing what you’ve imagined hundreds of times. “Does this prove how much I want this or should I keep going?”

You don’t wait for him to answer, instead, you bring your mouth down to the base of his throat and run your lips up the center until your reach his jaw. For a moment, you don’t move. He stays exactly as you have him and you smirk against his skin, wanting to burn this moment into your memory so you can never forget it. Then when you feel him swallow you flick your tongue out to run over the sweaty expanse of his skin before sucking a mark just below his jawline. You want to mark him, see him on stage with the hickeys you created. 

Your fingers tighten in his hair and you press slow, open-mouthed kisses along his jawline, stopping just below his ear. His breathing is heavy and his skin is like fire beneath your lips. “I could do this all night, but how far would you like me to go on my own?”

He hums and you can practically feel it in your core; the sound is music to your ears. “I’ll let you go on like this and when I know that neither of us can wait another second I’ll take over. I want to see what dirty fantasies are hiding in that pretty little head of yours.” He lifts his hand to move a piece of hair out of your face, letting his fingers drag along your skin slowly before bringing his arm back down to the armrest. 

You let out a shaky breath against his skin and lightly dig your nails into the skin on the back of his neck, dragging them over his shoulder and down his chest, admiring how soft his skin is. He inhales sharply when your nails graze over his nipple. You giggle at his reaction and continue pressing open-mouthed kisses along his skin as you move from his neck down to his chest. 

You suck dark marks over the expanse of his chest as you run your hands over his abdomen. He keeps his head tilted back slightly, staring down at you through hooded eyes and you glance up to meet his dark gaze. A shiver runs down your spine at the sight of him so calm and composed while his eyes shine with lust. He may be controlling himself, but you can see the tent forming in his pants and if you play this right you can make him lose his mind. You want nothing more than to watch his usually cool demeanor crumble beneath your hands. 

Your fingers dance along the top of his pants, running along the skin light enough to cause goosebumps to form across the area. Seonghwa sighs, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the feeling. You sit up straight and bring your hands to the bottom of your shirt, watching as his eyes open slowly. With his attention on you, you pull your shirt over your head and toss it to the floor. His gaze is filled with enough fire to set your skin ablaze and at this point, you’re not sure you would mind. 

You run your hands back up his body, holding his face in your hands. You lean in and place a light kiss on his lips before going in for a more passionate kiss, aiming to take his breath away and leave the two of you a moaning mess. His mouth is hot against yours, the two of you skipping the tentative kissing and jumping straight to making out messily, letting your tongues run against each other. The sounds of your kissing mixed with his sighs and light groans have you soaking through your underwear and grinding down against his thigh.

Seonghwa’s hands still haven’t moved from the armrests, staying true to his word to let you do whatever you want. Your hips move back and forth slowly, testing the waters to be sure what you’re doing is okay, but when his hips jump ever so slightly and he groans into your mouth all hesitance flies out the window. Your own hips begin moving faster, dragging your clothed core along his leather pants. That’s when you realize the two of you are still wearing pants. 

You pull away from him, climbing off his lap and immediately ridding yourself of your pants before climbing back on. His mouth is open, breathing heavy, and lips swollen and red. He looks irresistible and your head spins as you tangle your fingers in his hair and begin grinding on his thigh with more pressure. A shaky sigh slips past your lips, your eyelids fluttering at the feeling of your soaked underwear dragging along his leather pants. The leather pants you’ve drooled over so many times. The leather pants you’ve imagined grinding on just like this, too many times to count. You’re living your ultimate fantasies with the hottest guy you’ve ever laid eyes on and it still doesn’t feel real. You’re not sure it will ever feel real, but that’s the risk you agreed to. 

Seonghwa flexes his thigh and you gasp, a low moan quickly following. You moan his name as he begins lightly bouncing his leg, doing so little, yet easily making you fall apart. You remember that you’re supposed to be the one in charge, so you pull yourself further up his body and press your dripping core over his hardening cock. He groans deep in his throat and you get to work, moving your hips quickly and planting your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself. 

His hair is sweaty, giving it a wet look and making it stick to his forehead just like it does while he’s playing on stage. His lips are parted, letting each noise slip between them easily. His tongue slips out every once in a while, running across his lips or quickly flicking out to run along yours. You become overwhelmed by the sight of his tongue and the next time he sticks it out you wrap your lips around it, lightly sucking. You manage to pull another groan from him and smile as you pull off with a small pop. 

“So dirty, yet so cautious. I still have my pants on, I hope that can change soon.”

You don’t waste a second in removing his belt and unzipping his pants. You slide off his lap once again and he lifts his hips to help you pull the pants down his legs. The pants get thrown to the other side of the room and you’re suddenly filled with more lust for him than you ever have. A deep, primal urge washes over you and you moan out his name, pulling his underwear from his body, banishing them to the same corner his pants are in before practically ripping yours off your body and letting them fall to your feet. 

“Seonghwa, please. Please, I need you. I can’t wait. I’m dripping for you, please, do something. Touch me. Fuck me. Anything!” You’re desperate at this point and you don’t care if he knows. In fact, you know he already knows which is why you’re here in the first place. “I’ll do anything.”

He is calm as usual, masking his thoughts and feelings well. But a simple smirk lets you know that he’s listening and he’s enjoying this. “Anything, huh? That’s a strong word to use. Are you sure about that, darling?”

The pet name does something to you and your entire body shivers, a high-pitched whine escaping you. “Yes, yes, anything. Anything for you.”

The chuckle that leaves him is dark and for a moment you wonder what you got yourself into, but it doesn’t last for long because suddenly his hands are on you, grabbing everywhere he can. They run down your back before grabbing your ass and lifting you off the ground slightly as his mouth meets yours in a passionate kiss. He steals your breath away and you gasp for air against his lips allowing his tongue to slip in and explore your mouth. 

Nothing could have prepared you for this moment and when he lifts you up and walks to the couch you’re sure that your soul might leave your body. Everything starts moving so fast as soon as he lays you down on the couch. He grinds his erection against your core, the tip dragging along your clit perfectly. You moan, pushing your head back into the couch as he buries his face in your neck.

“More. More, please,” you beg him, already breathless. 

He pulls away and your body feels cold without his warmth. His back straightens and he starts looking around the room. Your mouth falls open at the sight of him completely naked and right in front of you. He looks ethereal and you want to have him in every way you can; you want him to take you in every way he pleases. You reach out and run your hand down his abdomen, stopping to grab the base of his cock and admire how beautiful it is. It’s just as beautiful as him and you’re not surprised in the least.

It’s hot and heavy in your hand and you run your hand from the base to the tip, spreading the precum around with your thumb. He groans quietly as he stares down at your hand working along his length and he groans louder when he sees you slide your other hand down, slipping your fingers into your core. 

“Where did you throw my pants?” He growls, his breath becoming shaky as your hand moves faster. 

“I don’t know, why?” You whine when you hit your g-spot, closing your thighs around your hand and grinding down against it to gain some friction. 

Seonghwa inhales sharply and pulls your hand away from where he needs you the most, turning to locate his pants. He scrambles around the room and you groan as your hips move faster against your hand. “Because I need the condom so I can fuck you until you’re seeing stars.”

You moan loudly, but it mixes in with the sound of bass and music as the main act starts performing. At least that means no one will be able to hear you now. “Seonghwa. Seonghwa-ah-ah.” You gasp and cup your breast, squeezing harshly and pinching your nipple as your hips begin moving with a mind of their own, doing anything to reach the pleasure you crave. 

He returns and you return your hand to his cock, picking up where you left off as he tears the wrapper open. He pulls your hand away once again, lining up the condom and rolling it down. 

“I want to taste you. Please?” You look up at him with wide eyes and for a moment it looks like his calm composure may finally break, but he takes a deep breath and shakes his head, keeping your hand away. 

“No, not this time, baby. We’ll save that for next time.” 

You nod along, your heart soaring at the thought of seeing him like this again. He grabs each of your legs and spreads them apart, groaning at the sight of your fingers disappearing inside of your pussy. He positions himself between your legs and captures your lips in a bruising kiss. Seonghwa pulls your fingers from inside of you and moves your hand up to your faces. 

“Can I watch you suck on your fingers again? Can I watch you clean yourself off like a good girl? Can you do that for me, baby?” You nod like you’ve been possessed and you hum around your fingers when he guides them into your mouth. You decide to give him a show, moving your mouth up and down your fingers and sticking your tongue out to lick at each one individually. If he can put on a show every night, then so can you.

He grabs his cock and lines himself up at your entrance, running the tip through your folds to collect your wetness. His hand holds your fingers exactly where they are and when he starts slowly pushing in you cry out, but the sound is muffled. You’re so wet that he slides in easily and it isn’t long before he bottoms out, panting heavily against your shoulder.

“Fuck you’re so wet, so tight. You wanted me to find you last night, didn’t you? You wanted me to watch you finger this tight little pussy, so I knew what I was getting into?” He groans when you clench around him, his words adding fuel to the fire that’s already burning inside of you. “You watch me play every night and wish it was you I was banging instead of the drums, right? You drool over me and imagine that you had my cock in your mouth. That’s why your mouth is always open when you see me, right? You just can’t help yourself.”

His words have you sucking painfully hard on your fingers, wishing you could moan and scream his name. He pulls back before slamming into you, pushing your fingers deeper into your mouth and causing you to gag around them. He stills for a moment before pulling back slowly and ramming back into with enough force to push you up the couch. You wrap your legs around him tightly and prepare yourself for another thrust, but it doesn’t come. 

All you can hear for a moment is the guitar solo from the stage and the mixture of your muffled breaths and his quiet groans. You whine and lift your hips to meet his, trying to urge him to move, but he stands his ground. This is the first time his stubborn nature has truly affected you and you don’t like that he’s choosing now, of all times, to showcase his first noticeable flaw. 

He presses on your hand, sending your fingers further toward the back of your throat and you gag again, tears welling in your eyes. “Shh, listen to the music. Many people don’t truly listen to the beat. They don’t pay attention to the details or listen to individual instruments, but I like to pick apart every song and admire the details, especially percussion instruments. Do you know what I hear?”

You shake your head, resisting the urge to gag again as you listen to his voice. 

“I don’t hear the drums and without the drums, you don’t get to cum.” He smirks when your eyes widen and you whine again, but he only presses his weight against you, the heat from his skin enough to burn you alive. “You want me to bang you like my drums? Then that’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to fuck you to the beat of the drums and we’ll see how long it takes you to cum.”

You take a deep breath and let it out, closing your eyes and clenching around his throbbing cock. You didn’t realize this is what you were getting yourself into, but you decide to take it as the blessing it is and focus all your energy on the feeling of his cock sitting perfectly inside of you. He starts pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses across your shoulder, stopping to leave little marks just as you had done before.

“I’m gonna mark you up just like you did to me. I’m going to leave a story on your skin to give everyone an idea of what kind of night you had. They’ll wonder who did it.” Kiss. “Imagine how amazing it was to be fucked until you can’t walk straight.” Kiss. “And when they see that I’m sporting matching hickeys they’ll be jealous and wish they were you.”

Suddenly he pulls back right as the song reaches the climax and slams into you repeatedly as the song picks up speed. You can feel the bass in your chest and now that he’s made a point you can hear the sound of the drums clearly each time he rams into you. 

The taste of yourself sitting on your tongue. The scent of his cologne and the smell of sweat on his skin. His hips pounding into yours and the sensation of his cock dragging against your walls. The sound of the music all around you, filling your fuzzy head until all you can hear are the drums. And the sight of Seonghwa above you - eyes glazed over, jaw clenched tightly, dark hair falling in his face, droplets of sweat running down his perfect skin. All of your senses are being stimulated at once and you’re body is alight with excitement and pleasure. 

His movements pick up speed as well as power and you scream around your fingers, eyes rolling back. He pulls your fingers from your mouth and replaces them with his own, pressing down on your tongue letting saliva pool at the bottom of your mouth. He dips two of his fingers in it and moves them down to your clit, pressing down and making your body jerk before he begins circling it quickly.

The sound that leaves your mouth is pornographic and filthy. Seonghwa grunts in return and pounds into you harder, matching the intensity of the song with his thrusts. His fingers speed up and the coil in your lower abdomen tightens until your legs are shaking around him. You got yourself so worked up before he even started fucking you that you’re not sure you can last much longer at this pace, and you’re hoping that the song doesn’t slow down.

His lips are on yours again and your hands fly to his biceps, nails digging into the skin hard enough to leave marks. Suddenly all you can hear are the drums as a solo begins and Seonghwa’s hips move so fast he knocks the wind out of you. He lays his chest against yours to keep you in place and give him enough leverage to angle his dick to continuously abuse your g-spot. 

The new angle shocks you, making you take a deep breath that you hold for a few moments as your face twists in pleasure - eyes closed, brows furrowed, and mouth ajar. His fingers press into your clit at the same time his tip brushes against your g-spot and suddenly you’re screaming his name as you cum. For a moment, it feels like your soul leaves you as the pleasure overwhelms every nerve in your body.

The sound of the concert fades away, stars burst behind your eyelids, and your entire body starts moving on its own. You thrash and spasm below him, but his body stays strong above you. Seonghwa never loses his power or rhythm, fucking you through your orgasm and watching your face, grunting at every whine and whimper. The solo comes to an end and his pace slows down until he’s barely moving inside of you, yet somehow that’s worse. He’s giving you just enough to be stimulated, but not enough to mask the pain with pleasure. 

The song ends and he stills for a moment, allowing you to catch your breath, but he doesn’t move. “Get ready, baby. We’re not done.” He guides your arms around his neck and grabs the back of your thighs. “Hold on.”

You gasp as he stands up, turning around to carefully guide himself back onto the couch, leaning back until he’s lying comfortably where you were a moment before. You hear the crowd cheer and just like that, a new song starts and you whimper as his cock twitches inside of you, reminding you of his words. 

Your legs now rest on either side of his hips and his arms move to wrap around your waist, holding you against him tightly. The drums can be heard once again and, just as promised, Seonghwa plants his feet on the couch and quickly begins pounding into you. You choke on a moan and tangle your fingers in his hair, staring down into his dark eyes. 

His pace increases slowly and steadily. You can see the concentration on his face as he listens to the music closely. The feeling is overwhelming and because you’ve only just come down off your first high your body is always tightening in preparation for another orgasm. Seonghwa’s face twists and this is the first time you’ve seen him without his mask of composure. 

He grunts, hips stuttering out of rhythm with the song. “Fuck, fuck. I’m close.” 

You nod and run your hand down his face lightly. “Yes. Cum.” It’s all you can manage, but it’s enough to encourage him to push through and fuck you into your second orgasm and him into his first. 

The sound of his low groans turning into higher moans makes you bite your lip so you can listen to him instead of yourself. His mouth is open and his eyes are squeezed shut as he rides out his orgasm. His hips have completely stilled other than a few random jerks as he cums in the condom. You can feel the warmth of it once he stops moving and you sigh at the feeling, a blissed-out grin pulling at your lips as you wipe some sweat off his forehead before it gets in his eyes.

“Fuck,” is all you can manage to get out as you attempt to catch your breath for the first time. His arms loosen around your waist and his legs stretch out along the couch, eliciting a soft groan from him. You smile and press a chaste kiss to his lips, enjoying the way he looks post-orgasm. You would kill to see him like this again, to experience all of this again. You would give anything to live this night a thousand times. 

He slides his hands down your body, lifting you up and off his dick. He sits up, bringing you with him before he picks you up and sets you on the couch as he stands up, stretching his body. He walks to the trash can and disposes of the condom. You watch him closely, admiring the way he moves so elegantly, yet looks so strong as his back and shoulder muscles flex with every movement. 

Seonghwa moves around the room, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. He hasn’t looked back at you once and your heart drops, a chill running through your body. You use your arms to cover yourself, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed like you did last night. He’s acting exactly the same - not making eye contact, holding a serious, unreadable expression, acting cold. Except you know he’s not acting, that’s just how he is. 

He tosses your clothes your way as he collects them and you catch each item, putting them on just as he had. You’re not sure what you were expecting after it was all over. You didn’t think about what it would be like after because you were so focused on enjoying the time during. You wanted to live in that moment forever and not worry about the consequences of your risk. You wanted to believe that there wouldn’t be consequences because how could someone so beautiful bring such dangerous consequences? Yet here you are standing alone as he collects his bag and pulls a jacket over his shoulders. 

“I’m going to the after-party, I’m assuming you know what to do and where to go after a concert.” With that, he opens the door and rushes out into the hall. No goodbye, no last glance, nothing. 

Your heart shatters, but not because he left - in the back of your mind you knew that’s how this would end, you were just too deep in his temptation to acknowledge it. No, your heart shatters because you know he’s dangerous, you know he’s tempting, you know he’s a risk, but you still let yourself get lost in all of his gorgeous, mysterious beauty. You don’t know him, but you knew enough to know better than this. 

You’re disappointed in yourself and that’s why you’re heart is shattered as you stand alone in his dressing room with nothing but the sound of drums ringing in your ears because now it’s all you’ll be able to hear. 

————————————

In another life, you hope that you have more respect for yourself and stop before you even start. In another life you believe that you’re living a Seonghwa-free life, enjoying night-outs with your friends and working at your dream job. But, instead, you’re being strung along by a man who couldn’t care less about the damage he causes around him. 

He is gorgeous and talented, but oh so, careless. He plays with the feelings of others and manipulates people with his charm to get anything and everything he wants. He knows his power and that’s what makes him dangerous. Danger, danger, danger. It’s the only word that sticks out when you think of Park Seonghwa, so you repeat it to yourself at night after he leaves you naked and alone. But it never really sticks because you turn around and run to him whenever he calls. 

Like tonight. He called you after practice offering a good fuck - like he always does - and you agreed - like you always do. And he is an amazing fuck, you’ll give him that, but the physical pleasure can’t mask the emotional pain. 

Right now, you’re on your knees with his dick in your mouth and his hand in your hair, his head thrown back as he guides your movements. You’re doing everything you can to give him the best blowjob of his life and show him why you’re better than the other girls he sleeps with. 

You run to him any time he calls, but you’re not the only one. You want to do better and tell him, no, yet you can’t resist the pull. He’s tempting and irresistible and impossible. Impossible to resist and impossible to understand. You want all of him, but he purposefully pretends he doesn’t know what he’s doing. He acts uninterested and leaves early, so he can pretend to be oblivious to the damage he creates wherever he goes. 

But sometimes you think that he knows what he does, he pretends not to care, then stands back to watch the wreckage with a cold look. Not even a sadistic look to admire the destruction he’s caused, just a simple acknowledgment before he moves on to his next victims. 

You realize that tears are streaming down your face, and not just because Seonghwa is fucking your mouth now. He wipes your tears as they fall, cooing out praises between his moans. “You’re so good to me. Your mouth is eager to please.”

You want to reply. You want to scream at him. 

“Then why are you so terrible to me?” That’s what you want to ask him, but you can’t say anything with his cock stuffed in your mouth - not that you would have the balls to speak your mind anyway. 

With one last thrust and a low groan, he stills against the back of your throat and you swallow everything as it spills out of him. He waits a moment before pulling out of you and tucking himself back into his pants, zipping them up and buttoning them quickly. He doesn’t even take his pants off anymore. 

His phone rings and he pulls it from his pocket, staring at the screen. His face gives nothing away, but you know what comes next. You push yourself off the ground, wincing at the pain in your knees from kneeling for so long. He walks to the door and you bite your lip. The spot in your chest where your heart used to lie begins to sting and you watch as the man who stole your heart opens the door and tells you he has to go without even looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be a part two called Breaking the Drummer :)


End file.
